Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Es un capo de la familia Pegorino. Conoce a Niko Bellic por medio de Patrick McReary, un colega suyo. Niko se lleva bien con Ray, pero solo tienen una relación exclusiva de negocios. Es un personaje sumamente importante en la trama. Es dueño del Drusilla's, un restaurante italiano de Pequeña Italia, Algonquin. Niko hace misiones para él porque Ray le ha dicho que encontraría a uno de los posibles traidores de Niko en la guerra: Florian Cravic. En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Ray tiene tratos con la banda de moteros The Lost, por lo que Johnny Klebitz hará trabajos para él, algunos relacionados con los diamantes. Sin embargo, la traición de Johnny lo convertirá en antagonista. Descripción thumb|250px|Ray Boccino en [[Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned.]] En el año 2008, Ray es un hombre de treinta y dos años de edad, alto, delgado y de ascendencia italiana. Tiene el cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, los ojos verdes y la nariz aguileña. Siempre hace el mismo gesto durante sus apariciones físicas: levantar los dedos índice y mayor, señalando algo. Tiene dos vestimentas posibles: en Grand Theft Auto IV usa siempre un traje azul, con botones dorados, y una camisa verde limón con bordes negros debajo. Sus zapatos son marrones; en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, usa el mismo traje, cada tanto se lo verá vestido informalmente: unos jeans, una chaqueta de cuero negra y un suéter verde debajo. En las manos usa unos guantes marrones. Los zapatos no son enfocados durante estas misiones. Respecto a la personalidad, en algunos casos, Ray demuestra ser una persona respetuosa y elegante. Sin embargo, conforme avanza la trama, se revela que Ray es realmente un ser ambicioso y cruel, al cual no le importa matar, robar o torturar por dinero. Tienen mal temperamento, puesto que, en la mayoría de las misiones en las que aparece, estalla en cólera, golpea o amenaza a alguien, grita, o patea objetos. Se lleva muy mal con Phil Bell, ya que teme que le robe su puesto como caporegime. También es un traidor y un mentiroso, ya que traiciona a Jimmy Pegorino, e intenta culpar a Phil, sin éxito, de todo lo que ha hecho él. Se refiere a Niko con el apodo Nicky. Ray en 2008 es buscado por la policía, bajo el cargo de chantaje e intimidación, pero su paradero es desconocido. Fue detenido en 1990 por posesión de bienes robados, en 1991 por robo mayor, en 1995 por secuestro, y en 1999 por robo con allanamiento. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Ray Niko Bellic comienza a hacer trabajos para Patrick McReary. Por medio del hermano de Patrick, Gerald, reciben una información otorgada por Ray Boccino, de la familia Pegorino, de un barco que atracará en el puerto. Packie y Niko serán el "comité de bienvenida" para el barco. El barco está cargado de drogas. Packie y Niko se roban un camión con las drogas, que pertenecían a la Triada de Liberty City, y se dirigen a un garaje en Union Drive Este, que resulta ser de Ray. Una vez allí, Ray se acerca en un Oracle y habla con Packie, sobre para qué utilizarán las drogas, luego se presenta a Niko, y le dice que puede trabajar para él. Harboring a Grudge 5.png|El amigo Ray. Harboring a Grudge 15.png|Ray hablando con Patrick McReary. Harboring a Grudge 16.png|Conociendo a Niko Bellic. El almacén thumb|250px|El soplo de Ray. Más tarde, Niko regresa a la casa de Packie para buscar más trabajo. Packie, junto a Michael Keane y Gordon Sargent, planean asaltar un almacén de la Familia Ancelotti, de La Comisión. En el camino hacia el lugar, Niko pregunta a Packie si el almacén pertenece a la Mafia, a lo que Packie responde que su conocimiento sobre el tema se debe a un soplo de Ray, el cual le ha contado que dejarán unas armas en ese lugar que deben recoger. Tras enfrentarse a varios miembros de los Ancelotti, Niko duda sobre lo fiable que pueda ser Ray, a lo que Packie responde que no hay problema. La llamada Luego de haber ayudado a Packie a asaltar un banco junto con sus hermanos, Niko recibe una llamada telefónica desconocida, que resulta ser de Ray Boccino. Ray se presenta como el hombre que ayuda mucho a sus amigos los irlandeses. Niko responde que él ayuda mucho más, ya que él hace directamente los trabajos. Ray le resta importancia y le informa que Patrick habló sobre él y sus necesidad de encontrar trabajo. Ray le ofrece a Niko unos negocios, y lo cita en el restaurante italiano "Drusilla's", ubicado en Pequeña Italia, para que hablen de negocios. Niko cuelga y se guarda el número de Ray. Ray Boccino llamada 1.png|Ray presentándose a Niko. Ray Boccino llamada 2.png|Ray ofreciéndole a Niko trabajo. Ray Boccino llamada 3.png|El "Drusilla's". Las deudas de Benavides En el Drusilla's, Ray se encuentra sentado en una mesa, cuando Niko llega y pregunta por Ray al camarero. Este contesta que Ray "es hermoso" y lo lleva junto a él. Ray le explica a Niko que se ocuparán de un asunto primero, antes de pasar a lo importante, Niko deberá matar a un hombre que ha acumulado muchas deudas de protección con él, Teddy Benavides, líder de los Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. Teddy se encuentra en su apartamento, pero no se sabe en que edificio. Afuera del restaurante, Ray le envía un mensaje a Niko por medio del teléfono móvil, un socio de Benavides, Alonso Gómez, sabrá donde se encuentra. Niko busca a Alonso y, luego de sacarle la información, lo mata. Benavides está preparado y envía a varios de sus guardias contra Niko, pero acaba muriendo al recibir un balazo y caer de la azotea del edificio. Hecho esto, Niko llama a Ray para informarle que Teddy está muerto. Ray, sin embargo, responde que no conoce a ningún Teddy, que "lamenta su pérdida" y que debe volver pronto para hablar de un asunto muy importante. A Long Way to Fall 3.png|Niko en el Drusilla's. A Long Way to Fall 1.png|Ray en su mesa. A Long Way to Fall 2.png|Hablando sobre Benavides. El nuevo apartamento Pasado un día o dos, Ray le envía un mensaje de texto a Niko, diciéndole que su jefe, Jimmy Pegorino, le quiere dar un regalo, y que además desea echarle un ojo, por lo que le ha conseguido un apartamento en Mahesh Avenue, Alderney, donde podrá descansar. Ray le dice que no se preocupe por que su primo duerma solo, ya que cuenta con su protección y que estará a salvo. A partir de ahí, Niko podrá usar el piso franco de Alderney. Ray apartamento 1.png|El nuevo apartamento. Ray apartamento 2.png|Ray diciéndole a Niko que no se preocupe por su primo. Los diamantes En el Drusilla's, Ray se encuentra sentado, cuando llega Niko. Ambos se saludan, y se ponen a hablar sobre la amistad de Ray con Jimmy Pegorino y su posición en su organización criminal. Al instante, llega la novia de Ray, una drogadicta llamada Ashley Butler, que se encuentra fumando. Ray y Ashley discuten sobre las adicciones de Ashley, hasta que Ray le dice que solo le grita porque le importan ella y su salud. Ashley besa a Ray y le murmura al oído que "eso que quería está donde ordenó que él lo dejara". Ray la agradece y Ashley pide un café a gritos. Ray le explica a Niko que tiene unos diamantes escondidos en bolsas de basura, y que unos socios suyos de una banda menor lo van a ayudar a recuperarlos con un Trashmaster. La ayuda está liderada por Luca Silvestri, y sus otros colegas, Johnny Spaz y Joe Tuna. Al recuperar los diamantes, Niko se los da a Luca, para que se los devuelva a Ray. Taking in the trash cutscene 1.png|Ray gritándole a Ashley. Taking in the trash cutscene 2.png|Ray hablando sobre la basura y los diamantes. Taking in the trash cutscene 3.png|Luca Silvestri y sus colegas lo esperan con un Trashmaster. Recuperando lo robado Sin embargo, Niko regresa pronto al Drusilla's, y encuentra a Ray conversando con Phil Bell por teléfono, sobre el robo de los diamantes. Ray cuelga y le grita a Niko que hay dos opciones: una, él lo ha estafado, la otra, los estafadores fueron Luca, Tuna y Johnny. Luego le explica que, al parecer, Silvestri y sus hombres se quedaron con los diamantes y jamás se los devolvieron. Ray le ordena a Niko ir a buscar a Luca, Johnny, Tuna y otro sujeto que los acompaña y quitarles los diamantes. Niko persigue a los cuatro y los mata, luego de descubrir donde tenía Luca los diamantes, Niko telefonea a Ray y le dice que tiene lo que buscaba, y que, si quiere tenerlos, que vaya él mismo a Middle Park y espere. Ray va en su Oracle. Niko le entrega los diamantes y le dice que mató a Luca y sus hombres. Sin embargo, Ray se sorprende, ya que nunca le ordenó matarlos y que bastaba simplemente con amenazarlos o robarles los diamantes a golpes, aún así, Ray está contento y se lleva los diamantes. Meltdown3.png|Ray ordenándole a Niko ir a por los diamantes. Meltdown13.png|Ray hablando con Niko sobre los diamantes. Meltdown14.png|Ray recuperando lo robado. El trato fallido Esta vez, Niko y Ray se reúnen en la cocina del Drusilla's, Ray está hablando por teléfono con Ashley, pero luego cuelga. Ray se quiere deshacer de los diamantes, pues solo traen problemas para los que los poseen. Por lo tanto, ha conseguido un comprador, el líder de la Mafia Judia, Isaac Roth, que también oficia como traficante de diamantes. Roth ha organizado el trato en el Libertonian Museum. Ray quiere que Niko realice el trato con la ayuda de un conocido en común que ambos tienen, Johnny Klebitz, de The Lost Motorcycle Club. Niko acepta, pero esta vez le dice que lo hará con una condición: Ray deberá buscar a un hombre que, supuestamente, lo traicionó en el pasado. Ray le pregunta el nombre, y, por alguna razón, se ríe al oír que el nombre del sujeto es Florian Cravic. Sin embargo, en pleno trato y debido a la aparición de Luis Fernando López, el acuerdo resulta fallido, y Roth huye con los diamantes, mientras que Johnny con el dinero. Niko llama a Boccino, para informarle que Johnny tiene el dinero. Ray le dice que espera que el motorista no intente nada, o las cosas se pondrán feas. Museum Piece Cinco.png|Ray quiere vender los diamantes. Museum Piece 10.png|¿Ray conoce al traidor? Museum Piece 23.png|Ray hablando sobre la traición de Johnny Klebitz. El motero Fitzgerald Niko regresa al Drusilla's, y encuentra a Ray hablando con Phil Bell en persona, sobre si Niko es o no de fiar, ya que confió en Luca Silvestri y Johnny Klebitz y estos lo traicionaron. Phil y Niko conversan, hasta que luego se ponen a hablar sobre los moteros. Phil afirma que, con el asunto de los diamantes robados y el dinero que les sacaron Johnny Klebitz y su colega, Jim Fitzgerald, tienen un gran problema con The Lost Motorcycle Club, el club al que Klebitz y Fitzgerald pertenecen. Ray le ordena a Niko ir a un callejón, donde están unos miembros de The Lost y, en caso de que Klebitz o Fitzgerald estén entre ellos, matarlos. Niko acepta, de nuevo recordándole a Ray sobre que prometió encontrar a Florian Cravic. Ray le dice que ha puesto a sus contactos a trabajar. Sin embargo, mientras Niko se retira, oye como Phil y Ray tienen otra discusión muy fuerte sobre mentirle a la gente. Niko se marcha y se dirige al lugar, donde acaba con la vida de Fitzgerald y un colega suyo, sin embargo, Johnny no estaba con ellos. Niko informa de esto a Ray, pero este le dice que no importa, que ya lo tiene cubierto. No Way on the Subway1.png|Ray y Phil Bell discutiendo. No Way on the Subway10.png|El problema. No Way on the Subway32.png|Niko ha matado a Fitzgerald, pero no a Klebitz. El supuesto traidor Más tarde, Ray llama a Niko por medio del teléfono móvil, y le dice que sus días de búsqueda han terminado. Al parecer, conoce a un sujeto llamado Talbot Daniels, que podría saber algo sobre Florian Cravic. Niko, con la compañía de su primo, Roman Bellic, se dirigen a ver a Daniels y le sacan información. Al final, Daniels admite conocer a un sujeto que "a veces le gusta ser llamado Florian Cravic". Daniels guía a Niko hasta el apartamento del tipo, y Niko entra. Sin embargo, resulta que Florian ahora se hace llamar Bernie Crane, es homosexual, y nunca traicionó a sus amigos. Muy decepcionado, Niko llama a Ray y le informa, Ray le dice que es una lástima, pero que no pudo hacer nada más. Weekend Ray 1.png|Ray hablando sobre Talbot Daniels Weekend Ray 2.png|Florian Cravic no era el traidor. Weekend Ray 3.png|Ray diciéndole a Niko que no pudo hacer más. Acabando con Roth Niko es citado de vuelta en el Drusilla's. Ray se encuentra hablando por teléfono con el traficante de diamantes judío, Isaac Roth, líder de una organización criminal judía. Isaac está amenazando a Ray con matarlo, ya que Luis Fernando López, el asaltante que arruinó el acuerdo, lo atacó en el Libertonian y le quitó los diamantes. Ray trata de explicarle que no tiene la culpa, pero al final, tras varios insultos por parte de Isaac, estalla en cólera y le grita que es un idiota. Ray le arroja el teléfono a un camarero, que sale del lugar asustado. Llega Niko, y Ray le explica que Isaac, en venganza por todo lo ocurrido, lo quiere matar y quiere hablar con la policía sobre los diamantes. Ray quiere que Niko mate a Isaac, que está escondido en el Majestic Hotel. Hecho esto, Niko llama a Ray, para decirle que casi lo matan, y que está harto de trabajar para él. Ray le recuerda que tenga respeto por él. Late Checkout Ray 1.png|Ray hablando por teléfono con Isaac Roth. Late Checkout Ray 2.png|Ray ordenándole a Niko matar a Roth. Late Checkout Ray 3.png|Niko poniéndole fin a los trabajos. Secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti Con el asesinato de Roth, todas las personas que sabían sobre los diamantes han muerto, y no saben donde están, además que Johnny les robó el dinero. Sin embargo, Gerald McReary, desde la cárcel, averigua que los tienen los Ancelotti, y mediante el secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti, tratan de conseguirlos. Luego de que los Ancelotti casi rescataran a Gracie y Niko la trasladara, recibe una llamada de Ray, el cual, al parecer, también considera a Niko un peligro para su puesto de caporegime. Ray le pide a Niko que vuelva a su lado, y que debe pagarle un tributo debido a que ya ha hecho muchos favores a los Pegorino y él fue quien lo metió en la Familia. Niko se niega, afirmando ser un trabajador libre y que, a pesar de que es un trabajo con muchas desventajas, es libre de impuestos. She's a Keeper Ray 1.png|Ray saludando a Niko. She's a Keeper Ray 2.png|El tributo. She's a Keeper Ray 3.png|La negativa de Niko. El fin del caso de los diamantes Gerald acuerda un intercambio de Gracie por los diamantes. Aún así, Ray Bulgarin arruina el intercambio, y los diamantes caen en manos de un vagabundo llamado Jerry Kapowitz, que los encontró en la basura. Unos días después, Ray llama a Niko, y le dice que sabe que el irlandés (Patrick McReary) y él han liberado a Gracie Ancelotti, y que ahora está de nuevo con su padre, excepto por un problema: no tienen los diamantes. Niko se queja, pero Ray le informa que Ray Bulgarin probablemente aún los tenga, y que lo mejor sería matarlo para quitárselos. Niko simplemente le dice que ya ha tenido que matar a mucha gente por esos diamantes (Luca Silvestri, Isaac Roth y Jim Fitzgerald) como para agregar a otros, que no quiere, y que planifique mejor las cosas la próxima vez. Ray cuelga el teléfono, desilusionado. Más tarde, Niko llama a Ray, y le informa que, lamentablemente, alguien mató a Bulgarin y los diamantes desaparecieron. Ray, muy enojado, se olvida del asunto, y no se vuelve a tocar el tema de los diamantes. Fin de los diamantes 1.png|Ray pidiendo ayuda a Niko. Fin de los diamantes 2.png|Bulgarin tiene los diamantes. Fin de los diamantes 3.png|Malas noticias. El encargo de Phil Luego de que todo eso pasara, Ray se comunica con Niko, por medio de un mensaje de texto, y le pide que vaya a Normandía, donde queda la oficina de Phil Bell, para presentarlo formalmente. Allí, Phil y Ray conversan un rato con Niko, luego Ray y Phil comienzan a hablar en clave, hasta que Ray logra captar el mensaje y le dice a Phil que no tiene tiempo para hacer lo que le pide, que como el negocio empieza a flotar, no hay tiempo. Phil responde que necesita ayuda, que no puede hacerlo todo el solo, ya que igual tiene sus propios asuntos. Ray le da un consejo para eso: que contrate a Niko, ya que es bueno y bastante eficiente en cuanto a trabajos. Phil envía a Niko a robar una droga de la Triada. Ray_mensaje.png|El mensaje urgente. Truck Hustle.PNG|Ray con Niko y Phil. TH1.png|Phil y Ray explicando el asunto a Niko. Trabajando para Pegorino Phil Bell le dice a Niko que su Don, Jimmy Pegorino, quiere conocerlo y darle trabajo. Niko se dirige a la Mansión Pegorino, donde habla brevemente con dicho Don, hasta que el guardaespaldas de Jimmy, Anthony Corrado, les anuncia la llegada de Ray. Ray entra y les da a todos la mano, para luego entregarle a Pegorino una pequeña bolsa. Al instante, Ray nota la presencia de Niko y afirma que este se encuentra en todas partes, como una cucaracha. Más tarde, Pegorino afirma que Ray lo cansa con sus ganas de ascender de puesto, y que está en constante pelea con Phil Bell, ya que teme que este le robe su puesto como caporegime de la Familia Pegorino. Luego de la conversación, Ray se va, convencido por Anthony, de la mansión. Pegorino's Pride.PNG|Ray en la Mansión Pegorino entregándole un regalo a Jimmy. Casapegorino6.PNG|Anthony Corrado pidiéndole a Ray que se vaya. Dinero dudoso thumb|250px|[[Phil Bell|Phil y Niko hablando sobre Ray.]] Niko va al club de striptease de Phil, Honkers. Allí, Phil y su hombre, Tommy, se encuentran conversando. Phil le ordena a Tommy que le informe si Ray lo llama de pronto, y sale a pasear con Niko. Allí, Phil aborda el tema de Ray, diciendo que, al parecer, gana mucho más dinero de lo normal, a pesar de ser un fracasado como caporegime. Niko replica que Ray es una rata que se hace pasar por humano, pero que, a pesar de todo, le paga bien. Phil trata de continuar, pero Tommy llega gritando que Jimmy Pegorino ha llamado, y que debe irse. El consejo de guerra Mucho tiempo después, Ray le envía un mensaje a Niko, diciéndole que Pegorino los ha citado a ellos y a Phil en la Mansión Pegorino. Allí, está ocurriendo algo llamado "consejo de guerra". Ray y Phil no paran de gritarse respecto a los problemas que están teniendo en la organización. Al final, Ray se las arregla para echar a Phil de forma sutil, y este se marcha, no sin antes escuchar decir a Ray que, mientras él sea caporegime, Phil sólo será un asociado. Phil se marcha y Ray le explica a Pegorino que sorprendió a Phil hablando con Angie, la esposa del Don. Pegorino le resta importancia y le ordena a Ray que se largue. Decepcionado por no haber logrado nada, Ray se va de la mansión. Pegorino le explica entonces a Niko que ha descubierto a un traidor entre sus filas, que algún asociado ha comenzado a hablar. Pegorino sospecha de Jon Gravelli o Giovanni Ancelotti (miembros de La Comisión que no querían que Pegorino entrara), pero también quiere que Niko silencie a una rata, ya que, de esa forma, el auténtico soplón se detendría al saber que los Pegorino van en serio. Pest Control mensaje 1.png|El mensaje urgente. Pest Control mensaje 2.png|Hay que ir a casa de Pegorino. Pest Control....PNG|Pegorino, Phil y Ray recibiendo a Niko. Muerte Poco tiempo después, Pegorino telefonea a Niko y le dice que ya tiene al traidor, que no es otro que Ray Boccino, su caporegime y hombre de más confianza. Pegorino sabe que Ray está en una reunión en Holanda Este, y que está por partir. Una vez en la reunión, Pegorino le dice a Niko, por teléfono, que Ray ha comprado cierta protección y que, seguramente por haberse enterado de que él lo descubrió, tiene una mala corazonada sobre Niko de antemano. Pegorino le ordena a Niko seguirlo y matarlo. El convoy de Ray comienza a andar, pero Pegorino se las ha arreglado para que se detengan en el camino por gasolina. Niko espera que Ray baje del coche y ataca al convoy, hasta que mata a todos los guardias. Ray se sube al Oracle y trata de huir, pero al final es alcanzado y el Oracle, destruido. Ray saca una escopeta y lucha por su vida, pero Niko se las arregla para matarlo. Pegorino felicita a Niko y le da su recompensa. Sin embargo, si Niko llama a Roman Bellic, su primo, dirá que lamenta haber matado a Ray, Roman sugiere que lo que realmente lamenta, posiblemente, sea haber entrado en el mundo criminal. Pest control 2.png|Ray huyendo al notar la presencia de Niko. Ray apunto de morir.png|Niko ejecutando a Ray. Ray Boccino cadáver.png|El cuerpo de Ray. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Tratos con The Lost Ray Boccino, el Capo de la Familia Pegorino, tiene tratos con Billy Grey, líder de la banda de motociclistas The Lost Motorcycle Club. Ray visita el Club de The Lost y charla con Billy sobre "elegir la mierda". Ambos bromean durante una breve conversación, hasta que llega Johnny Klebitz y Billy los presenta. Ray lo saluda y llama a Johnny "el judío". Luego de una breve conversación, Billy envía a Johnny a matar a un par de miembros de los Angels of Death, ya que considera que son los culpables de la muerte de Jason Michaels. Luego de esto, Ray volverá a aparecer en el club, y la relación entre ambos bandos prospera. Ray Boccino TLaD 1.png|Ray en el club de The Lost hablando con Billy Grey. Ray Boccino TLaD 2.png|Billy presentando a Ray y a Johnny Klebitz. Ray Boccino TLaD 3.png|Ray llamando "judío" a Johnny. La disputa interna Más tarde, Billy Grey es arrestado y Brian Jeremy decide matar a Johnny, al creerlo culpable de los problemas. Una división de los The Lost causa una disputa interna. Jim Fitzgerald, otro sujeto, Angus Martin, Terry Thorpe y Clay Simmons siguen siendo fieles a Johnny. Fitzgerald contacta con Ray Boccino de nuevo, el cual necesita mercancía que le otorgan los Lost. Ray, para acabar con la riña interna, decide ayudar a los más competentes: el lado de Johnny. Para esto, Ray les revela la ubicación de Brian Jeremy y les recomienda matarlo, para acabar con todo de una vez. Johnny le pregunta a Ray cómo sabe de la disputa interna, a lo que Ray contesta que se lo dijo la ex-novia suya, Ashley Butler, un tanto celoso, Johnny le pregunta si es amigo de Ashley, a lo que Ray responde que "todo el mundo es amigo de Ashley". Johnny puede, una vez en el apartamento de Brian, elegir si mata a Jeremy o lo deja vivir. Sin embargo, en caso de dejarlo vivir, Jeremy le tenderá una segunda emboscada a Johnny, y morirá irremediablemente en el intento. Ray Boccino TLaD 4.png|Ray hablando sobre sus problemas con Johnny. Ray Boccino TLaD 5.png|La disputa por culpa de Jeremy. Ray Boccino TLaD 6.png|La ayuda y las órdenes. El asunto de los diamantes Tiempo después, Ashley Butler, la novia de Johnny, luego de haber recuperado su relación, le informa a Johnny que su "amigo", Ray, lo necesita para un asunto de negocios, y que lo cita en el restaurante italiano Drusilla's, que le pertenece a él. Una vez allí, Ashley convence a Johnny de trabajar para Ray por un tiempo, como un favor a ella. Johnny acepta. En el restaurante, Ray le cuenta a Johnny que tiene una propuesta de negocios para él: Gay Tony, el dueño homosexual de varios clubes nocturnos, va a realizar un trato con un cocinero, que poseía unos diamantes que Ray quiere. Gay Tony es acompañado por su novio, Evan Moss, y su matón Luis Fernando López. Johnny y sus colegas, refugiados cerca de allí, por órdenes de Ray, vigilan el trato, hasta que inician un tiroteo, Luis y Tony huyen, el cocinero también. Moss se sube a una Stretch y trata de huir con los diamantes hacia el club Maisonette 9, pero Johnny lo alcanza, lo mata, y le roba los diamantes, para luego dárselos a Ray. Ray Boccino TLaD 7.png|Ray en el Drusilla's hablando con Johnny. Ray Boccino TLaD 8.png|La propuesta de Ray. Ray Boccino TLaD 9.png|Gay Tony. El dinero robado Luego de un tiempo, Ray telefonea a Johnny. Al principio comienzan a hablar sobre Ashley, y de como ella debería estar de nuevo con Johnny, ya que hacen linda pareja. Johnny cambia de tema, preguntándole a Ray si ya tiene el dinero de los diamantes. Ray contesta que lo lamenta, pero que tendrá que conseguirlo él mismo. Ray le informa que ha contactado con Isaac Roth, un traficante de diamantes judío, y que han acordado un intercambio en el Libertonian Museum. Luego le informa que Niko Bellic, un colega serbio suyo, lo acompañará. Sin embargo, el trato es arruinado por Luis Fernando López, que se roba los diamantes de Roth. Asimismo, Johnny se roba el dinero y se lo entrega a Jim Fitzgerald y un tercer colega, desatando la ira de Ray. Ray Boccino TLaD 10.png|Hablando sobre Ashley. Ray Boccino TLaD 11.png|Ray aún no tiene el dinero. Ray Boccino TLaD 12.png|Ray diciendo que el intercambio será en el Libertonian Museum. La venganza de Boccino A pesar de que Johnny pensó que se había olvidado para siempre de Boccino, se equivocaba por completo. Al poco tiempo, recibe un correo de Jim Fitzgerald, su mejor amigo, citándolo en el Drusilla's, cosa que extraña a Johnny, ya que es restaurante de la mafia, pero igual se dirige hacia allí. En el restaurante, Johnny descubre que todo está a oscuras, y Boccino lo espera sentado en una mesa, furioso. Johnny se espanta, y Boccino le recrimina que le advirtió que no se pasase de listo con el negocio. Johnny murmura que no sabe lo que dice, pero Ray, cansado, saca una 9mm y lo apunta, obligándolo a bajar al sombrío sótano del restaurante. Una vez abajo, Johnny, con las manos alzadas, ve la horripilante escena de como su amigo Jim es torturado, con un amigo de Ray quemándole la cara con un soplete. Ray azota a Johnny con el mango de la pistola, y lo obliga a ver como Jim sufre, para preguntarle donde está su dinero. Johnny le exige que lo deje libre, y al final Jim reacciona, saca un cuchillo y amenaza a Boccino con matar a su socio. Ray suelta la pistola, y Johnny y Jim comienzan a subir las escaleras. Ray les recrimina que Billy Grey tenía razón: ellos son unos traidores, y luego les pregunta a donde van a ir, ya que está lleno de contactos para matarlos. Jim decapita al socio de Ray, pero este logra atrapar su cadáver antes de que ruede por la escalera, y, señalando a Johnny con dos dedos, murmura "hasta luego", en referencia a su futura venganza. La venganza de Ray se cumple, y ese mismo día, Jim y su colega desconocido son asesinados por Niko Bellic. Ray Boccino TLaD 13.png|El extraño recibimiento. Ray Boccino TLaD 14.png|Ray amenazando a Johnny. Ray Boccino TLaD 15.png|Ray torturando y extorisionando a Johnny y Jim. Ray Boccino TLaD 16.png|Ray gritando que ambos acabarán muertos. Ray Boccino TLaD 17.png|"Hasta luego". Final thumb|250px|El irremediable final de Ray Boccino. Johnny, triste y furioso consigo mismo por haberse metido con Boccino, piensa en matarlo. Sin embargo, recibe una urgente llamada del político corrupto Thomas Stubbs III "amigo" suyo. Stubbs le dice a Johnny que Billy Grey va a declarar ante la justicia contra ellos a cambio de una rebaja de pena, y que no debe preocuparse por Ray, ya que sus socios y él están bajo estricta vigilancia, por lo que en menos de un mes, Ray acabará muerto o en la cárcel. Sin embargo, luego de que Johnny matara a Billy y lograra salvar a The Lost MC, todos los miembros vuelven al club y descubren que Ray y sus hombres lo han saqueado y han recuperado su dinero. Tristes, los miembros queman el edificio para sacarlo de su miseria. Artwork center Mafia thumb|200px|Miembros de la [[Familia Pegorino.]] Ray es el caporegime de la Familia Pegorino, un sindicato del crimen cuyo líder, Jimmy Pegorino, es paranoico y está totalmente obsesionado con obtener un lugar en La Comisión. Ray tiene continuos enfrentamientos con Pegorino, el Don, ya que lo cree un ser paranoico y poco competente, sin embargo, en los mejores momentos, Ray le tiene adoración total y se arrodilla ante él. Pegorino, más tarde, le confiesa a Niko Bellic que su relación con Ray va de mal en peor, ya que no ha logrado completar ninguna operación que él le ha enviado (esto incluye el asunto de los diamantes), también le recrimina varias veces que las fallas suyas se deben a la mala planificación y a la cantidad de gente que involucra. Ray acaba traicionando a Pegorino y revela información sobre él, por lo que Pegorino envía a Niko Bellic a matarlo. Ray está también en constante enfrentamiento con Phil Bell, ya que teme que este le robe su puesto. Muy probablemente, con su muerte, Phil ocupara su cargo, aunque esto se desconoce. Propiedades thumb|200px|Almacén [[Auto Electric en Union Drive Este.]] Son todas las propiedades (que pueden ser lugares o negocios) que Ray posee a lo largo de sus apariciones en la saga. *'Almacén Auto Electric:' Ray posee este garaje, ubicado en Union Drive Este, es donde realiza traslados de o ventas de droga para los Pegorino. Se trata de una construcción muy grande de metal, con puertas corredizas. Este sitio solo se ve en "Harboring a Grudge", donde Niko Bellic y Patrick McReary roban un cargamento de drogas de la Triada de Liberty City y lo llevan al almacén de Ray. Una vez allí, meten el camión y Ray en persona viene a felicitarlos y a conocer a Niko. thumb|200px|El restaurante [[Drusilla's, en Pequeña Italia, Algonquin.]] *'Restaurante Drusilla's:' Ubicado en Pequeña Italia, Ray es dueño de este restaurante, y se encuentra en ese lugar casi siempre. Se trata de un restaurante con motivo italiano que paga protección y es propiedad total de la Familia Pegorino. Ray otorga a Niko Bellic y a Johnny Klebitz todos sus trabajos en ese restaurante (excepto "Weekend at Florian's" y "Collector's Item", que son otorgados por teléfono). El restaurante no solo sirve para las reuniones de Ray, sino que debajo tiene un sótano, que Ray y su colega utilizan para retener a Jim Fitzgerald y torturarlo. Cada vez que se esté en el restaurante, el lugar estará completamente vacío, pero como se puede comprobar en "A Long Way to Fall", el sitio está abierto. Se desconoce que sucede con los negocios de Ray tras su muerte, es probable que continuaran en manos de los Pegorino. Vehículos thumb|250px|El [[Oracle.]] Son todos los vehículos que pertenecen a Ray a lo largo de sus apariciones en la saga. *'Oracle:' Ray posee un Oracle de color negro, que aparece un par de veces en la historia: en "Harboring a Grudge", lo utiliza para ir a ver a Patrick McReary y conocer a Niko Bellic, nunca sale del coche en esa ocasión, en "Meltdown", luego de que Niko Bellic matara a Luca Silvestri, Johnny Spaz, un matón y Joe Tuna, Ray lo utiliza para ir a buscar los diamantes en persona, por último en "...Pest Control" lo utiliza, junto con un convoy de Oracles para escapar de Niko Bellic. El Oracle puede ser destruido en plena persecución, a menos que Niko espere a que Ray baje por gasolina y lo mate ahí. Relaciones A continuación una lista de las personas que guardan relación alguna con Ray, curiosamente, ninguna de las personas relacionadas con Ray terminaron bien (algunos muertos y otros sufriendo grandes percances), mientras que el único que terminó bien fue Phil Bell quien, irónicamente, era el principal enemigo de Ray. }} Archivo policial Orden de búsqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Catch the Wave *To Live and Die in Alderney *Flatline *Pest Control... *...Pest Control Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Coming Down *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost Curiosidades *En la versión beta existía un personaje eliminado llamado Raymond Alberga, quién fue reemplazado por Ray luego de la salida de GTA IV. En esa misma versión, Niko Bellic podía elegir si matar a Ray o matar a Phil Bell, pero si Phil sobrevivía, Niko podría salir con él. *El personaje de Ray esta inspirado en Mikey Palmice de la serie Los Soprano. *Posee el mismo apellido que Sergio Boccino, aunque no tengan ninguna relación. *Por la contestadora de Ray, se sabe que su teléfono móvil es un Badger. *Su apellido, Boccino, significa mamada en italiano, lo cual si su nombre se traduce se llamaría Ray Mamada. *Ray aparece en un comercial de Whiz, siendo que su móvil es un Badger. *Ray es el único antagonista que muere asesinado por un protagonista que no es su enemigo: Johnny Klebitz, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, era su enemigo en el juego, pero Ray fue asesinado por Niko Bellic, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV. *Posiblemente, antes de convertirse en Capo, Ray fuera un simple ladrón, ya que la mayoría de sus detenciones, en la década de 1990, fueron bajo el cargo de robo y secuestro. *En "Museum Piece", Niko le exige a Ray que le paga muy poco, eso no es verdad, ya que las misiones de Ray generalmente dejan mucho dinero como recompensa, excepto "Weekend at Florian's", ya que el que Ray encontrara a Florian Cravic es la recompensa en sí. Además, en esa misma misión, Ray se burla de la homosexualidad de Florian, dando a entender que quizás lo conozca, o Florian tenga vínculos con los Pegorino. *Las anteúltimas misiones de Ray en ambos juegos ("Weekend at Florian's" en Grand Theft Auto IV y "Collector's Item" en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned), son otorgadas por teléfono, y en la última, el protagonista renuncia a Ray de mal modo (Niko se enfurece por las desventajas y la peligrosidad de sus trabajos, por lo que renuncia, y Johnny tiene que huir porque Ray quería matarlo). *Ray es uno de los cuatro personajes principales de Grand Theft Auto IV en tener las iniciales "RB" (los otros son Real Badman, Roman Bellic y Ray Bulgarin). No se sabe si esto fue intencional, ya que los cuatro tienen poco en común, excepto porque los cuatro son inmigrantes y son criminales de alto nivel. *En "Museum Piece", Ray se quejará con Niko, preguntándole donde ha estado, eso es muy extraño, ya que Niko puede hacer esa misión inmediatamente después de haber hecho "Meltdown" (anterior misión de Ray). *En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, la cita de Ray relativa a Phil Bell es incorrecta, ya que dice que: "El siguiente después de él tiene el cerebro como una alcachofa cocida", Phil es simplemente un asociado a los Pegorino, y Ray es un Capo, por lo que su poder es muy superior para que Phil sea el siguiente luego de él. *En "Get Lost", Thomas Stubbs III presagia el fatal destino que le espera a Ray, afirmando que Ray y sus hombres, en menos de un mes, acabarán muertos o en la cárcel. Lo curioso es que, en Grand Theft Auto IV, más tarde según la línea argumental, Niko asesinará a Ray y a sus hombres en "...Pest Control". *A pesar de que Niko mató a Ray, este ya había conseguido arruinar a los de The Lost y recuperar su dinero, convirtiéndose en el único antagonista en cumplir sus objetivos. *Curiosamente, a pesar de que la orden de busca y captura de Ray dice que su paradero es desconocido, su ficha policial afirma que se lo ve varias veces en el Drusilla's, lo cual es contradictorio, ya que si Ray es buscado por la policía y saben donde está, deberían ir a buscarlo. *Luego de "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend", Ray telefoneará a Niko (solo si este aún no lo ha matado) y le explica que sabe que Gay Tony tiene los diamantes, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de matarlo y robárselos. Evitando lo que sería un gran giro en la trama (cambiando completamente la historia de TBoGT e IV), Niko se niega y cuelga. de:Ray Boccino en:Ray Boccino fr:Ray Boccino nl:Ray Boccino pl:Ray Boccino sv:Ray Boccino Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Artículo destacado